B-A-I-T-S (White Love)
by xiubaekhan
Summary: [Complete] (Chapter 3 is up!) Kim Jongdae, tanpa sadar menarik kait pada seseorang dibalik hobinya yang aneh, sama halnya seperti kait pancing yang ia lempar ke lautan. "KimJong!"/ "Mwo? Kenapa kalian sama-sama menoleh?"/ "Omo! Kalian berjodoh!"/ Dan terasa begitu menyebalkan. KaiChen. BL. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**KaiChen**

**B-A-I-T-S **

**(White Love)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is pure from my own imagination. Do Not Copy-Paste, or remake without my permission. Understand?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kisah mereka yang sering bertemu untuk memancing, tanpa sadar... hati mereka juga ikut terkait satu sama lain. **

**.**

**Chapter 1: Always meets him.**

Hujan ditengah Kota besar seperti Los Angeles yang sedang dilanda musim gugur membuat Kim Jongdae tak bisa melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari kungkungan saku jaket tebal miliknya—mengingat betapa dinginnya cuaca disini. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya,.. Bagaimana susahnya bocah tersebut melangkah dengan sepatu bot yang agak tinggi, kaos kaki tebal, pakaian berlapis-lapis dibalik jaketnya yang juga tebal, dan topi-kupluk khas berwarna abu-abu khusus untuk hawa-hawa seperti ini. Di negara bagian terutama California—suhunya tidak akan seramah yang _yeah_, kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa ekstrimnya.

Dan jangan lupakan juga sarung tangan tebal yang ia kenakan, walaupun itu tak cukup untuk menepis hawa dingin yang ada—dan pada akhirnya berujung dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke saku jaket wol tebalnya. Berlebihan memang. Hey, Jongdae! Dasar bocah ingusan! Ini masih musim gugur, dan—kau begitu berlebihan sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bekunya dirimu nanti saat musim salju. Aish, anak ini. Tapi kali ini sebelah tangannya sudah menenteng beberapa peralatan.

Belum lagi, pawakan tubuhnya yang agak kecil, kurus, dan pendek.

Suara gigi-gigi Jongdae yang bergemertakan mengundang tatapan seseorang yang sama kecilnya dengan dirinya—yang sedari tadi ikut berjalan disampingnya.

"Hey, KimJong, _you're freezin_"

"_Stop called me like that _! Namaku Jongdae, bukan KimJong!" serunya sebal. Sahabat mungilnya memutar bola mata bulatnya jengah.

"Tapi kau terlihat _not okay_."

Seruan bocah disebelahnya akhirnya membuat Jongdae menoleh, anak itu menatapnya khawatir dan oh—lihatlah mata besar yang makin melebar itu. Hembusan nafas panjang, terasa dingin dan beku mengembun menerpa wajahnya sendiri, "_I knew it_." Jawabnya singkat.

Ia melanjutkan acara berjalannya lagi setelah berhenti—hanya karena menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu. Lelaki yang lebih pendek pun menyusul langkah kaki Jongdae yang lebih panjang, hingga beriringan seperti tadi.

"_And,.. _kau masih nekad ingin memancing lagi? _Hell no_! Jongdae, _please_, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan aku terima saat _Aunty _Kim tahu kau kubiarkan membeku dipesisir sekitar teluk?" ia tidak habis pikir saat melihat sebelah tangan Jongdae membawa peralatan memancing. Anak ini gila!

Jongdae tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang terasa semakin berat seiring udara dingin menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya—yang sebenarnya "sedikit" alergi cuaca dingin itu. Dan, Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

Langkah kaki Jongdae terhenti.

Kedua matanya menyipit.

Telapak tangannya mulai menutupi mulutnya dan—

"_HATCHUU_!"

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya malas. Sedangkan Jongdae, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa hanya mengusap-usap hidungnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa berdosa sama sekali.

"Tuhkan benar kau bersin!" hardik Kyungsoo sambil sedikit berlari mengejar temannya itu. Ia merasa tidak terima. Sedangkan yang dihujami rentetan omelan dari Kyungsoo hanya diam dan berjalan dengan santainya seolah tidak ada apa apa.

"KimJong!"

Jongdae berhenti dan melirik Kyungsoo kesal, "Apa?!"

"Urgh! Kau tidak dengar apa yang sedari tadi aku katakan padamu kan?!" sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

"Lalu? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku kedinginan?"

Argh—ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menggigit wajah menyebalkan Jongdae saat ini juga, "Kau pikir apa yang daritadi aku katakan padamu hah?! _Fuck you _KimJong! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau alergi hawa dingin dan—Argh! Bisakah setidaknya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku jika kau tak mau mendengarkan ocehan ibumu?!"

" _And fuck you _Kyungsoo! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan KimJong, dasar kau menyebalkan!" balasnya tak terima. Namun malah dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dan jujur Kyungsoo sangat jarang (lebih tepatnya) hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya pada Jongdae. Sepertinya ia agak keterlaluan.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa dingin itu, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Wajah Kyungsoo masih memerah karena habis mencak-mencak untuk mengomeli Jongdae tadi, nafasnya memburu, "Tapi, _please.. _Sebentar saja, kau tahukan aku bisa gila kalau tidak menghabiskan waktu kosongku untuk memancing walau sebentar saja di pesisir?"

Tensi darah Kyungsoo rasanya ingin naik lagi, "Tapi KimJong! Disana, aish, kau tahu kan pantai?! Kau tahukan bagaimana dinginnya angin pantai?! Dan.. Apa kau lupa kalau terakhir kali kau sakit karena habis memancing dan merenung seperti orang putus asa disana?!"

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak seperti, "Hell! Orang gila mana yang mau memancing dipesisir selama bertahun-tahun seperti kau dasar idiot!"

"Yayaya, aku tahu Kyungsoo, tapi _please_.. sebentar saja, jebal." Jongdae memasang aksi aegyonya dan—

"_Stop_! Kau terlihat begitu menjijikan saat beraegyo begitu kau tahu!"

"_Please.._"

"Tidak!"

"Kau boleh menyeretku dan mempermalukanku didepan banyak orang jika aku melewati batas waktu yang kau tentukan."

"Ng? Batas waktu? Waktu apa?"

Jongdae melepas nafas dinginnya sejenak, "Beri waktu aku, berapapun, sesukamu. Tapi kalau aku melanggar kau boleh melakukan sesuai dengan yang aku katakan tadi—"

"Menghukum dirimu begitu?" potong Kyungsoo cepat, membuat Jongdae mau tak mau hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia bisa melihat seringaian yang baginya ew, sedikit _girly_ terpatri diwajah Kyungsoo. "Apa?" mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda dirinya, "Termasuk, jika kau melanggar batas waktu, aku akan memaksamu untuk mentraktirku, kau akan menurutkan?" Jongdae menelan ludahnya, "Enak saja! Tidak! Kan aku hanya bilang—"

"Kau mau kupenggal hidup-hidup rupanya KimJong!"

"Eh, iyaya! Iya! Iya! Berhenti memelototiku seperti itu, kau menyeramkan tahu.." Jongdae hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dan akhirnya mengangguk, menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Dan seketika wajah sahabatnya itu berbinar. Argh, ingin rasanya ia mencakar wajah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan sekaligus—"Dasar kau menyebalkan!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya sembari berjalan setengah menghentak, mengingat kali ini gantian dirinya yang dibuat kesal.

"Kau berniat memerasku ya? Dasar jelek!"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya setelah itu. Membuat Jongdae semakin terpojokkan dan rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya diaspal. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo tahu betul, _hey_ mereka itu bersahabat dari kecil dan asal kalian tahu saja kalau Jongdae bisa saja menghabiskan waktu kosongnya seharian dipesisir teluk yang jelas-jelas akan membuatnya sakit sekalipun itu saat musim panas. Jelas-jelas warga domestik akan memandang Jongdae dengan sangat aneh, mengingat mereka tidak seberapa ramah dengan imigran. Kyungsoo rasa mereka sudah mencap Jongdae dengan stempel 'sakit jiwa'. Dan ibunya juga tidak kurang-kurang mengomelinya seperti "Lebih baik kau membantuku mencuci baju" "Mengepel" atau apapun itu setiap saat Jongdae pulang telat saat ia berusaha menghindari _Gloomy Sunday-_nya dirumah.

Rasanya telinga hampir pengang, jika ia tidak punya etika mungkin ia akan langsung memaki bahkan mengumpat didepan ibunya. Jongdae itu laki-laki! Yah, walaupun ia tertarik dengan laki-laki juga, hihihi ibunya tidak cukup keberatan akan hal itu. Terlebih mereka tinggal di negara bebas. Tapi, _no_ tetap saja ia benci dengan pekerjaan dan kegiatan apalagi yang berjenis rumah tangga seperti itu.

"Santai saja, lihat saja. Kau akan melanggar waktu yang aku berikan padamu." Jongdae makin menekuk wajahnya. "Kau makin jelek kalau cemberut begitu!" celetuk Kyungsoo sengaja menggoda Jongdae agar _mood_ paginya jadi hancur.

"Ya, ya diam kau! Siapa takut dengan tantanganmu?!"

"_Okay_,"

Jongdae kemudian tersenyum, "Nah begitu dong, kalau mukamu ditekuk makin jelek tahu! Lebih jelek dari si Bebek Baekhyun saat dia mencak-mencak memarahi pegawai-pegawai kedainya."

Jongdae ikut tertawa, "Nah kau juga begitu dong, kau jelek tahu kalau sedang marah-marah sambil mengomel dan mencak-mencak seperti tadi!"

"Yak!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan sahabatnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_WHAT?! _Satu jam?! Kyungsoo, kau tega sekali padaku Kyungsoo, ini masih pagi bahkan jam 9 am saja belum. Dan aish, kau tega melihatku mati kutu dirumah?!" Kyungsoo hanya membalas protes dari sahabatnya dengan mencibir. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Toh, ini masih pagi. Dan, sudah pasti Jongdae akan melewati batas waktu yang ia tentukan. Itu sudah pasti dan tak bisa diragukan lagi. Lagipula, kan lumayan kalau ia mendapat sarapan pagi gratis. Kkk~

"Jam liburku masih panjang Kyungsoo sebelum aku kembali bekerja besok. Aku stress Kyungsoo aku stress, aku bisa gila!" mata bulatnya menatap malas tingkah Jongdae yang agaknya _overacting_ dengan menjambak rambut dan klupuknya. "Sudah jangan mengeluh, kau berlebihan sekali." Serunya santai. Seluruh kulit wajah Jongdae memerah dan menghangat, aish ia kesal sekali. "Yasudah, t-e-r-s-e-r-a-h! _Bye_!" akhirnya mau tak mau ia menurut. Ya setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sambil memancing, sebentar, ya, sangat sebentar malah.

Kyungsoo brengsek! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia mengambil sedikit umpan untuk dipasangkan dikait pancingnya, kemudian melemparnya kelaut. Ya, kalian tahukan, seperti halnya orang-orang memancing, Jongdae termasuk handal. Ia sering membawa pulang ikan kerumah hingga berkilo-kilo. Dan itu membuat mulut ibunya terpancing juga untuk mengomeli anaknya yang sudah dewasa tapi masih kekanakan. Jongdae juga tidak pernah benar-benar memakan hasil tangkapan yang ia pancing karena faktor pertama adalah ia tidak suka memasak seperti halnya pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya, dan memakan _seafood_ direstoran rasanya jauh lebih nikmat. Apalagi di kedai Baekhyun, ia bisa merengek pada si centil itu agar memberikan menu dengan cuma-cuma.

Kalau ia bosan, pasti ikan yang baru saja ia tangkap akan langsung dilepas lagi kelaut. Ia hanya suka memancing, ya, hanya suka memancing.

Pasalnya ia tidak benar-benar menyukai ikan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terus bertemu denganmu disini."

Jongdae terlonjak mendengar suara tersebut, dan refleks menoleh menatap pemuda lain—yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit eksotis darinya menyematkan senyum meremeh. Aish, dia lagi dia lagi. Kendalanya selalu saja pemuda aneh itu! Padahal kenal saja tidak! Tapi, setiap Jongdae memancing selalu saja, entah umpannya yang diambil sampai habis atau kait-kait yang baru dibelinya hilang. Dan pelakunya adalah orang disebelahnya itu! Ergh, sumpah itu sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang didaratan California, ia harus bertemu dengan yang modelnya seperti itu?! Yang berdiri disampingnya..

Yang jelas dia termasuk orang yang cukup sama "tidak waras"nya dengan dirinya karena memancing di pesisir. Yah, hanya orang gila saja yang melakukan itu. Dan Jongdae sadar bahwa predikat gilanya tidak ia raih sendiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Hampir saja Jongdae kelepasan mengumpat kalau saja tali pancingnya tak terasa berat, namja disebelahnya menatap benda yang dipegang Jongdae daritadi, yang sama-sama mereka pegang. Alat pancing. "Mendapat tangkapan lagi? _Wow,_ kau hebat sekali ternyata." Ia hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas.

Orang ini, lebih pantas disebut sebagai penguntit sepertinya. Selalu saja, orang pertama yang ia temukan dipesisir teluk adalah pemuda itu. Yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah ada disebelahnya saja, seperti hantu. "Kukira kau bisa mengajariku beberapa trik-trik memancing," gumam pemuda disebelahnya. Tanpa menggubrisnya, Jongdae malah menarik tali pancingnya dan mendapatkan seekor ikan yang cukup besar. Dipikir-pikir lumayan juga jika ia minta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk memasakkannya untuk dirinya dan menggelar jamuan makan malam bersama beberapa tetangga yang bersebelahan diapartemen miliknya dan ibunya. Jongdae itu orang yang ramah.

"Tangkapan yang bagus,"

Jongdae mendesis, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh barang sebentar saja?" ia menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Tidak tentu saja." Ia mendelik, lelaki disebelahnya ini—bisa berbahasa korea? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, biarkan saja. Apa pedulinya? Hanya terkejut saja jika mengetahui lelaki yang hampir disetiap acara memancingmu, kau selalu bertemu dengannya sejak musim dingin dua tahun lalu dan bahkan kau tak tahu namanya dan orang itu begitu menyebalkan, kau mencapnya sebagai penguntit atau apalah itu, terlebih Jongdae baru mengetahui bahwa, "Kau orang korea?"

Aish, Jongdae bodoh!

Ia meruntuki mulutnya yang tak bisa diam itu. Memalukan. Orang itu tertawa, membuat ia semakin sebal, "Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tidak! Aku bertanya pada laut atlantik, berisik." Dengan cepat ia membereskan peralatannya dan segera melenggang pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkannya tadi hanya bisa tersenyum heran dan menggeleng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/ END?**

**Sebenarnya ini Cuma fanfict request buat sahabatku paling unyuh, buat ultah dia cuman berhubung ffn suka susah dibuka lewat pc jadinya eonni urungkan diniatan buat publish. Rencananya ini threeshot, tapi kalo eonni gakuat mungkin bakal lanjut next chap. Reviews tetep dibutuhkan ya, kan buat penyemangat juga. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir ff crackpair KaiChen jarang banget kan? Hehe, buat yang nunggu LuBaek-Delutional nya eonni yang belom update juga sabar ya, project eonni ada banyak dan itu lagi eonni kerjain, soalnya kalo inget ffn susah diakses jadi eonni lewa hape deh. Hehe. Reviews juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**KaiChen**

**B-A-I-T-S **

**(White Love)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is pure from my own imagination. Do Not Copy-Paste, or remake without my permission. Understand?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kisah mereka yang sering bertemu untuk memancing, tanpa sadar... hati mereka juga ikut terkait satu sama lain. **

**.**

**Chapter 2: You?!**

Suara lonceng yang bergantung pada bibir pintu terus menyuarakan, _kling-kling_ yang nyaring. Membuat dua orang sahabat yang tengah asik—tidak, yang sedang asik dengan hidangan sarapan nikmat gratis itu Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongdae hanya merengut dan memainkan ponselnya. Membuka menu, lalu menutupnya lagi, dengan gusar. Sungguh, Kyungsoo brengsek! _Ya tuhan, sisa gaji terakhirku_! Ingin rasanya Jongdae menangis meraung-raung dengan histeris kalau ia tidak sedang mengingat tengah berada dimana.

"YA! Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!" yang itu, suara teriakan cempreng nan nyaring memekakan telinga itu, milik Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendongak, dengan mulut yang penuh karena rakus melahap semuanya, "Kau tahu—"

"Telan dulu makananmu!" ucap Jongdae dingin, menjorok ke ketus. Kyungsoo cemberut, namun kemudian menelannya dengan susah payah. "Sudah!" balasnya kesal.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap, astaga ia hampir tersedak tadi. Jongdae brengsek! "Kau tahu, aku tidak habis pikir dengan si Byun Bebek itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Bagaimana nasib telinga para pegawainya, oh Astaga! Aku yang mendengarnya sekilas dan jarang kesini saja hampir gila, bagaimana dengan para pegawainya?" Kyungsoo menatap kearah para juru masak yang tengah teman kecil cerewetnya omeli itu sambil berkacak pinggang dari kejauhan, menatap dengan iba.

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik, "Sejak kapan kau punya belas kasihan seperti itu, _huh_?" Kyungsoo melotot, "Ya! Memangnya aku psikopat apa tidak punya rasa kasihan?"

"Lalu, perlakuanmu terhadap sisa uang didompetku, pantas disebut belas kasihan begitu?" serunya sarkastik, Kyungsoo mencibir sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyum aneh, "Itukan salahmu sendiri!"

"Kau itu mengambil kesempatan disetiap waktuku saat lengah!"

"Lalu? Kau kan selalu lengah kalau sudah bertemu dengan ikan bibir seksi dipesisir!" Kyungsoo balik mengejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah lancipnya, Jongdae bergidik, "Hih, bahkan lidahmu saja bentuknya sudah seperti ular derik!"

"Ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring membuat pelanggan lain disisi kanan kiri mereka menoleh, beberapa menatapnya jengkel karena merasa acara makan pagi terganggu, sebagian lagi mengacuhkannya. "Jika kalian datang untuk membuat suasana dikedaiku semakin kacau—" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan temannya yang lain itu dengan cengiran khas. Memelas, kata yang lebih tepat. "Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun memincingkan kedua mata sipitnya, menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, namun sepertinya Kim Jongdae tidak peduli. Sangat menyelidik, "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" si bos rumah makan itu menarik satu kursi kosong untuk bergabung dimeja bersama dua sahabatnya. Melupakan masalah pegawai tidak becusnya seperti biasa, untuk sejenak. Kyungsoo menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan kikuk, tanpa tahu malu, "Aku tidak akan hutang lagi direstoranmu!" serunya senang, hampir tersedak lagi.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?" ia bingung. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri setelah selesai menegak segelas air. Ia menatap Jongdae sebentar, teman-nya itu benar-benar tidak peduli. "Ya, aku akan membayar."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya, "Dapat uang darimana kau?"

"Tentu saja Jongdae yang bayar! Dan sekalian, hutang makan malamku minggu lalu saat kencan dengan Minseok hyung!"

"Ck, kalian itu sepasang manusia yang tak bermodal!" itu ejekan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Minseok hyung lupa membawa dompet saat itu!" balas Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Alasan yang klasik!" persahabatan yang aneh. Baekhyun selalu bisa mengejek orang lebih sarkastik dari siapapun dan itu lebih menyebalkan dari sungut Jongdae saat mengamuk. Dan Kyungsoo selalu saja kalah. Ya Tuhan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti, dua orang aneh."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, dengan angkuh, "Kau katai aku sebagai orang aneh, tapi kau selalu memintaku memasakkan acara jamuan makan malam antar tetangga apartemenmu, bahkan saat _thanks giving_!" Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar!

Jongdae melotot, "Kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" nadanya dibuat-buat tapi ketus juga. Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya mengingatkan 'kebaikan'ku selama ini kepadamu, terutama," ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, yang ditatap langsung berhenti menyuapkan makanan.

"Dan, yang pantas kau katai aneh itu Kyungsoo, bukan aku."

"YA!"

"Aku benar kan?"

Jongdae memijit pelipisnya pening, "Diam kalian berdua!"

"Kenapa Tuan Kim? Sekarat dibagian finansial?" Baekhyun berdiri sambil berkaca pinggang. "Ya, dan itu gara-gara dia!" Jongdae menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo saking frustasinya. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak lagi, masih sempat-sempatnya ia makan disituasi seperti ini. Tapi tak lama, kedua matanya melotot, mencoba seseram mungkin. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku semua?!"

"Karena memang kau!" Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersahut dengan kompak. Yang satu dengan nada angkuh, yang satunya frustasi. Kyungsoo terdiam. Nyalinya mendadak ciut. _Minseok hyung tolong_!

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku rasa kalian bisa selesaikan sendiri, dan jangan lupa membayar ya.. Tuan-sekarat-finansial, aku harus kembali mengatur semua kekacauan ini. Dan—"

"Baek _Baby_!" belum selesai perkataannya, Baekhyun dibuat menoleh karena suara seseorang. "Luhan hyung!" kedua matanya berbinar, dan dengan cepat langsung menghamburkan diri kepelukkan lelaki yang memanggilnya sayang tadi. "Kau sangat merindukanku, _isn't you_?" Yang lebih tinggi, sama berwajah asia dengan mereka, yang dipeluk Baekhyun itu bertanya. Namanya Luhan. Kekasih si Byun Bebek. Sedangkan yang ditanyai malah mengendus dan mengusakkan wajahnya didada kekasihnya dengan mesra, "_Hu'um_!" seperti anak kecil. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan risih pengunjung lain yang menatapnya _gay_ atau apalah itu. Kyungsoo mendengus, sedangkan Jongdae masih meratapi nasib keuangannya yang sudah diujung—entahlah.

"Dasar!" Luhan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas membuat kekasihnya melepas pelukan itu, cemberut. "Hyung! Berantakan!"

Luhan tertawa, "Nanti siang ku jemput ya," Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat tanpa disuruh. "Ya Tuhan! Berhenti bermesraan didepanku!" Kyungsoo berteriak merana. Membayangkan Minseok dengan perlakuannya yang sama manis seperti kekasih Baekhyun kepada temannya itu. Iri. Tentu saja!

"Sirik saja kau, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun bernada sok manis padahal mengejek. Sungguh, temannya ini sangat menyebalkan, seolah ia adalah makhluk paling manis dan menggemaskan didunia. Tapi kalaupun iya, pantas saja sih.

"Yasudah _Baby,_ aku masih ada urusan, ingat? Jam 1 pm!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu Luhan mengecup keningnya dengan lama dan sayang. Berlalu pada detik-detik setelahnya. "_Lovey Dovey _terus!" Kyungsoo menyindir. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyeringai, "Tentu saja, rasanya sangat menyenangkan kau tahu. Apalagi kalau Luhan hyung sudah menarikku keapartemennya lalu mengajakku untuk—"

"Ya! Sudah hentikan! Dasar mesum! Pergi kau sana!" sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa seperti penyihir, sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding. "Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun itu gila ya? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia dapat yang modelnya seperti Luhan, tampan, berada, Baekhyun juga kaya."

Kyungsoo baru menyadari Jongdae yang melamun daritadi, "Astaga! Sebegitu tegakah aku, sampai kau melamunkan uang sisa gaji akhirmu?!"

"Diam kau!"

"_Hello_, kita bertemu lagi,"

Jongdae langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Kau?!" ia menjerit berlebihan sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, lagi."

Jongdae masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa, atau sekedar mengucapkan apa, ya sebenarnya sama saja. Intinya, ia bingung. "Boleh aku duduk bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja!" itu suara Kyungsoo, terdengar sangat girang.

Jongdae langsung menoleh untuk memelototi sahabat bodohnya itu. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi _idiot_?" bisik Jongdae kesal. Dan sebenarnya, lelaki yang menyapanya tadi mendengar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merengut.

"Boleh?"

Jongdae masih diam, nampak berpikir walaupun sebenarnya ia sanggup saja jika langsung berkata tidak. Namun, lelaki dihadapannya itu sudah terlanjur duduk, dikursi tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?!" serunya kesal.

"Inikan restoran umum, aku ingin makan, dan aku membayar, jadi aku berhak duduk dimanapun aku mau," jawab lelaki itu kelewat santai. Jongdae makin merengut. "Aku bayar semuanya." _Tunggu, apa?_ Jongdae menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa kau bilang?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku akan membayar semuanya, makanan yang akan aku pesan, dengan semua santapan yang ada dimeja ini—"

"Hutang kencan seminggu yang laluku juga!"

"Ya, dan hutang kencan seminggu yang lalu milik temanmu juga." Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh makna, "Aku yang akan bayar." Jongdae tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia langsung duduk dikursinya. Lebih seperti terduduk pasrah dengan mulut yang masih menganga, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini. "Kau—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak suka membuat lelucon yang berunsur menipu lagipula,"

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku—"

_Kling~_!

"KimJong!"

Ketiga orang yang tengah berada dimeja itu menoleh, "Minseok hyung?" dua orang bergumam bersamaan. Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu langsung bertatapan, "Kau mengenal sepupuku?"

"Kau mengena—tunggu, apa?! Sepupu?!" Kyungsoo tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk cepat, lalu yang bernama Minseok itu menghampirinya, "Aku ingin bilang kalau—" nafasnya terengah-engah, "Chagi?" Minseok menatap kearah Kyungsoo heran.

"Chagi? Apa? Bisa kau bilang sekali lagi? Kau memanggilnya apa?"

"Chagi, bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Hyung!" lelaki itu meneriakki Minseok karena merasa tak ditanggapi. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau harapkan?! Dia Do Kyungsoo, kekasihku!" seru Minseok lantang lantaran kesal. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari sepupunya itu, menghabiskan menit-menit berharganya hanya karena ponsel si bocah itu tertinggal!

"Apa?"

"Ish, dasar anak kecil, ini ponselmu! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Chagi, kau disini?" Minseok menghampiri kekasihnya sambil memeluk pundak sempit itu. Percakapan selanjutnya antara mereka, entahlah Jongdae tidak mendengarnya lagi. Lebih tepatnya, ia masih bingung untuk mencerna semuanya. Kyungsoo kekasih Minseok, pria menyebalkan ini sepupu kekasih Kyungsoo, lalu, tadi Minseok memanggilnya apa?

"Kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" suara Jongdae tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar tidak sadar mengucapkan itu.

Minseok menoleh kearah Jongdae, "Kau bertanya padaku?"

"..." Jongdae hanya menatapnya bingung dalam diam.

"Maksudmu, aku memanggil anak ini apa?" Minseok menunjuk kearah sepupunya yang sama bingungnya dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae mau tak mau mengangguk. Untung otak Minseok jauh lebih pintar dari Kyungsoo yang lambat dan bodoh juga hanya tau makan saja! Dan merepotkan teman, jangan lupakan itu. "KimJong!"

"_Huh?_"

Minseok mengangguk tanpa dosa, "Iya, KimJong! Namanya itu Kim Jongin, aku suka memanggilnya KimJong! Dan dia selalu mengumpat kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu." Minseok terkekeh sebentar. Tidak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Terutama Kyungsoo. "_Eum, _chagi?"

"Ya?" Minseok mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, "Aku juga suka memanggil Jongdae KimJong."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, temanku,(_sambil menunjuk Jongdae)_ namanya Kim Jongdae, dan aku suka memanggilnya KimJong dan dia akan marah-marah juga padaku!"

Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya, otak pintarnya menyimpulkan, "J-jadi," ia menatap sepupunya dan teman kekasihnya itu secara bergantian. "Kau-kau-kalian," ia menunjuk kearah sepupunya dan Jongdae secara bergantian. "Kim-Jong-In, Kim-Jong-Dae,"

Kyungsoo membulat kedua matanya sampai lebar, "Astaga!" ia menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan karena tidak menyangka. "KimJong!" sahut Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Nama kalian hampir sama!"-Minseok.

"Kalian berjodoh!"-Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongdae tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, tubuhnya hanya bisa membeku ditempat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**KaiChen**

**B-A-I-T-S **

**(White Love)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is pure from my own imagination. Do Not Copy-Paste, or remake without my permission. Understand?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kisah mereka yang sering bertemu untuk memancing, tanpa sadar... hati mereka juga ikut terkait satu sama lain. **

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Should we said like 'it was our beginning'?**

Jongdae merengut sepanjang jalan menuju apatemennya. Kyungsoo jelek itu terus saja mencemoohnya dengan "Tuan Kim, kita akan menjadi saudara ipar!" atau, "Astaga, beruntungnya kau dapat manusia penuh modal seperti Kim Jongin!"

Ya Tuhan. Apa _sih_ mau anak ini?

"KimJong, KimJong.. Kalian berjodoh! _Aish, _aku jadi gemas sendiri." si mata bulat itu membeo dengan girang, meloncat-loncat dari aspal kembali ke trotoar. Warga domestik Los Angeles melihatnya sambil mengernyit, _Is those guys was mad?_ Jongdae jadi malu. Kyungsoo itu manusia paling tidak berperikemanusiaan setelah ibunya, dan pasti sahabat nya yang secara tidak langsung Jongdae katakan kalau dia sakit jiwa itu akan mengadu. Parahnya, semua alat pancingnya akan disita.

"_Can you stop it_?! Kau berisik!" Jongdae menggerutu sedemikian rupa, dan Kyungsoo malah makin menertawainya.

"_I would, but i can't._ Jongin itu tampan, kurang apa?"

"Dia menyebalkan!" Jongdae menjambak kupluk abu-abunya frustasi, ingin rasanya menenggelamkan kedua matanya agar kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik sekalian. Kyungsoo malah berdecak lidah, "Kau berlebihan sekali."

Dua anak itu terus berjalan, ini hampir siang hari dan terasa sangat suram lantaran langit California dimusim gugur, cuacanya sangat buruk untuk semua orang. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri Jongdae akan sangat senang menghabiskan waktu natalnya dengan bergelung dalam selimut tebal miliknya ketimbang berkumpul dikedai Baekhyun untuk memenuhi reuni kawan lama. Mereka sudah tiba digedung apatemen milik Jongdae, Kyungsoo menyusul dengan lari-lari kecil yang menggemaskan. Pegawai kebersihan menyapa mereka tetapi Kyungsoo harus mewakili balasan ramah—tentu saja _mood_ Jongdae sedang sangat buruk hanya untuk sekedar membalas senyum. _Ting_ menandakan pintu _lift_ terbuka setelah Jongdae menekan tombol dimana 'rumah'nya berada. Mereka berdua larut dalam suasana hening, hati Jongdae masih dongkol rasanya.

Kyungsoo merengut, "Kau bahkan melupakan aku tapi tidak dengan itu!" telunjuknya terangkat, mengarah kepada tas dan peralatan pancing yang Jongdae bawa. Jongdae mendengus, merasa pertanyaan sahabatnya tak perlu untuk dijawab.

"Tuhkan!"

_Ting!_

Jongdae benar-benar mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, bahkan mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu tempat Jongdae.

"KimJong!"

"..."

_Tok-Tok-Tok_

"Kim Jongdae!"

_Tok-Tok-Tok_

"Ya! Jongdae!"

_Tok-Tok-Tok_

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian, Jongdae mengabaikan setiap teriakan lantangnya yang menghabiskan suara indah berharganya itu. Anak itu terus mengetuk pintu, menganggap seolah Kyungsoo tak ada. Tetangga sebelah pintu temannya itu menatap aneh kearah mereka berdua.

Setelah itu seorang wanita membukakan pintu, Jongdae langsung masuk tanpa memberikan salam. Ibunya menggerutu sebal, "Ya! Dasar anak tidak sopan! Kemari kau!" Kyungsoo juga ingin berteriak, tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar gebrakan pintu kamar Jongdae. _Okay_, temannya benar-benar mengamuk. _Mrs_. Kim menatap penuh curiga pada Kyungsoo, kedua mata bulatnya melebar dan ia hampir saja lari dari posisi bekunya. "Ada apa dengan anakku?"

"..."

"Kau apakan anakku?"

"..."

Ibunya tidak segalak ini, demi apapun. Bagaimana Jongdae bisa tahan dengan _Mrs_. Kim? Kyungsoo selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kadang juga ia curahkan saat bermain ke kedai Baekhyun. Disaat lenggang teman cantiknya itu akan menyiapkan telinga, dan mengomel setelahnya karena merasa Kyungsoo terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

"Kyungsoo?"

"_Eum,_ _Aunty_ Kim—"

Wanita itu sudah siap mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo, "Aku pamit pulang."

Anak itu langsung lari kearah _lift_. Membuat kedua mata wanita tua itu melebar kaget, "YA! Kyungsoo! Kembali kau!" ia mencak-mencak didepan pintu. Kyungsoo dengan gemetar langsung memencet tombol turun semampunya. Berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang sedang marah tak ada apa-apanya dengan _Mrs_. Kim yang akan mengomelinya. Kyungsoo sangat hapal, mereka berteman sudah lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Jongdae, ia sangat malas memancing. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merasa malas menerobos salju yang turun dengan kabut dihari pertama. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengunjungi pesisir walaupun ingin. Dan disaat seperti ini, Kyungsoo malah memaksanya untuk keluar dengan alasan teman-teman lama tengah berkumpul. Seperti yang temannya itu jelaskan melalui ponsel kalau ia akan mengajak Kim Minseok juga. Itu kekasih Do Kyungsoo, siapa lagi? Dan Kim Minseok itu sepupu Kim Jongin, jadi pastinya takkan jauh-jauh dari pemuda tan maniak gila itu kan?

Jongdae malas membahas ini sebenarnya. Ia hendak menolak, namun semua terlambat. Kyungsoo yang sedang menelponnya ternyata sudah berdiri dengan menggandeng mesra lengan kekasihnya didepan pintu apartemen Jongdae. Jongdae ingin sekali berteriak saat mendapati sosok itu dari balik lubang pintunya. Namun ibunya yang cerewet sudah terlanjur berteriak.

Ia membuka kenop pintu, memutarnya dengan malas. Kyungsoo tampak berseri-seri, Jongdae melihat semuanya karena acara mengintipnya tadi memergoki kegiatan tidak senonoh pasangan sok romantis itu—saling mengecup-ngecup pipi pasangannya. _Eww.._

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya seperti biasa, menatap Jongdae penuh tanya. "Kau belum bersiap?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang ingin ikut."

"Tapi kan aku sudah menelponmu tadi. Aku dan Minseok _hyung_ juga sudah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit didepan pintu cantikmu itu."

"Apa aku perlu peduli?"

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, Jongdae lagi-lagi membuat tensinya naik, Jongdae juga sudah menyiapkan segalanya kalau-kalau anak didepannya itu akan mengamuk dan kekasih tercintanya itu sudah pasti membela. Namun teriakan kedua dari ibunya membuat Jongdae mengumpat, ibunya sungguh tak tahu situasi. Lagi-lagi, ia menyuruh Jongdae untuk keluar. Dengan terang-terangan bilang untuk manfaatkan waktu dimusim dingin selain tidur seperti olahraga dan cari udara segar. Ia membuang nafas berharganya dengan kesal, "Baik, aku ikut!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara kumpul kawan lama diawal musim dingin membuat Jongdae merasa benar-benar payah. Oke, ia memang tidak peduli dengan status lajangnya, namun hampir semua temannya sudah menikah. Ia berpikir kalau dunia sudah mulai tidak waras. Enam sekawanan lamanya ternyata menikahi laki-laki juga!

Tidak usah jauh-jauh, Kyungsoo memang kekasih Minseok, Baekhyun sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan si primadona tampan seperti Luhan. Lalu Sehun dan Zitao atau siapalah itu yang akan melaksanakan acaranya minggu depan, Kris yang sibuk menciumi pipi _suami_nya dengan mesra—lelaki Park kesayangannya. Juga Jumyeon bodoh yang punya selera menyukai pecinan macam Sehun. Siapa namanya? Zhang? Atau Yixing?

Masa bodoh dengan semuanya. Jongdae menekuk wajahnya yang kata Kris semakin imut setelah lama tak bertemu itu. Katanya kumpul dengan kawan lama, tapi ini lebih mencondong ke menonton _lovey dovey_ punya kawan lama! Ya Tuhan.

Jongdae yang satu-satunya tak punya pasangan, ia diabaikan sejak ia menapakkan kakinya dikedai Baekhyun. Hiasan ala menyambut natal, dan makanan manis membuat Jongdae mual. Rasanya tidur dirumah akan jauh lebih baik daripada ikut kemari. Ia mengambil minum karena iseng, sambil melihat-lihat apakah setidaknya disediakan salad dimeja jamu atau tidak. Jongdae berusaha tak mempedulikan suara tawa gurih teman-temannya yang asik nostalgia karena akan membuat _mood _yang akhir-akhir ini ia tata hancur saat itu juga.

Ia mengumpat, disitu disediakan mangkuk salad, ya.. mangkuk salad dan hanya disisakan sausnya saja. Saladnya habis. Sial sekali. Jongdae benar-benar akan muntah sepertinya. Ia sangat benci makanan manis, rasanya perutnya bergejolak saat yang ia dapati dimeja hanya tersisa _cupcake-cupcake_ motif natal. Merah-putih, dan_ santaclaus_. Juga, ada rusa. _Huh._ Jongdae mendengus sekali lagi karena ia baru sadar kenapa semua jamuannya diberikan makanan manis berlebihan itu. Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang Luhan dan suatu hari ia tahu kalau Luhan sangat suka dengan rusa dan punya satu di pekarangan rumahnya. Dan hal lain, Luhan itu suka manis.

Jongdae hanya pasrah dengan sajian _cappuchino_ panas yang mengepulkan uapnya menabrak permukaan kulitnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri dan bersandar dimeja yang sama, tempat Jongdae merenung. "Kau bosan?"

Orang itu bertanya, Jongdae sendiri tak mau langsung menanggapinya. Ia pura-pura melamun, seolah-olah terlalu menghayati _cappuchino_ dicangkir kecilnya. Jongin tersenyum, "Kau mendengarku?"

Kali ini Jongdae menoleh, "Tentu saja, aku punya telinga."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawabnya?"

"Karena aku enggan."

"Kenapa kau enggan? Apa ada yang salah?"

Jongdae menoleh, dahinya mengerut. "Apa aku harus menjawab yang itu juga?"

Jongin tertawa, tertawa sangat lepas, namun tak melepaskan kesan bagus dari dirinya. Jongdae menatapnya berbeda, "Tentu saja."

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah terlanjur mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain yang lebih masuk akal untuk dirinya. Jantungnya berdegub aneh, jadi Jongdae tidak mau melangkah lebih jauh. "Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Ia merasa kalau orang disebelahnya ini ingin menghindar, Jongdae hanya menggeleng dan bergumam, "_Nothing_."

Jongdae menghabiskan sisa dicangkirnya dengan cepat-cepat, ia meletakkan gelasnya dimeja, berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan santai, Jongdae akan melangkah. Namun, gerakkannya terhenti, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan lengannya yang ingin menjauh. Walaupun berbatas kain, walaupun mereka tak menyentuh secara langsung, namun debaran itu semakin besar tercipta didada Jongdae. Batinnya berkonflik sendiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

Lelaki dibelakangnya bertanya, seolah Jongdae takkan hadir didepannya lagi. Tangannya masih memegang erat lengan kecil Jongdae. Ia hendak menampik si kurang ajar itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Malah Jongdae hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa diam saja? _Answer me_!"

Ia tersentak sendiri, saat merasakan Jongin membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ia meringis, dan Jongin merasa harus melakukan ini. Teman-temannya sibuk dengan obrolan hangat juga pegangan kekasih masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari kalau Jongdae diseret paksa oleh Jongin menuju lorong kearah toilet dalam kedai Baekhyun. "Lepas!" saat itu juga Jongdae menyerukan penolakan, saat itu juga tubuh kecilnya terhempas kedinding. Namun ia tak merasakan benturan apapun karena kedua lengan Jonginnya lah yang menghadang. Lelaki itu memeluknya secara tak langsung. Membuat Jongdae merinding sendiri dan merasa takut.

Semuanya tak bisa diprediksi, tiba-tiba saja bibir tebal itu sudah memakan bibirnya. Memaksanya untuk terbuka, namun Jongdae tidak mau. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Ia mendorong Jongin, keduanya terlepas dari posisi itu. Kedua matanya memerah. "_What the hell are you doing_?!"

"_I just give you my lips_, Kim!"

Jongin mendekat lagi. Merapat lagi, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibalik tubuh Jongdae untuk kesekian kali. "Bodoh!" bisiknya. Membuat Jongdae menatapnya bingung sekaligus tidak terima. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak pernah berubah!"

"Beri tahu saja, apa maumu!" Jongdae memukul-mukul dada yang lebih tinggi lantaran kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu bodoh. Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun bagaimana aku bisa menyukai manusia tidak peka yang hanya peduli dengan ikan sepertimu?!" Jongin memekik dengan keras. Menyuarakan segala yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia mengatai seolah Jongdae adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia, padahal ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau dirinya bahkan lebih bodoh dari itu.

"_W-what_?" Jongdae baru bisa mencerna semuanya.

"Kim Jongdae, aku menyukaimu."

Sekali lagi Jongin menempelkan bibirnya itu diatas milik Jongdae. Mengajaknya menari dengan lumatan-lumatan yang berhasil menciptakan sengatan-sengatan tersendiri. Kedua tangan Jongdae merangkak kearah leher pemuda itu, seiring dengan sentuhan lembut yang meraba-raba pinggangnya dari luar _sweater_nya. Tubuhnya semakin terhimpit kearah dinding.

Sekali lagi, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Be ma boy.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Minseok yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan pasangan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Minseok terasa terganggu dan sungkan juga, namun ia menuruti apa mau kekasihnya. "Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjelaskan, ia malah sibuk terpaku pada sesuatu. Minseok mengernyit bingung, apa yang membuat kekasihnya sampai menatap seperti itu? Ia akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo menggunakan sudutnya sendiri. _Okay_, memang ini sungguh mengejutkan. Ia tercengang.

Kim Jongin, bergandengan tangan dengan Kim Jongdae?

Minseok ikut menatap dua orang itu sedemikian rupa seperti Kyungsoo. Teman-teman yang lain bingung, namun sama-sama kaget juga. Jongin seperti habis mengajak Jongdae dari suatu tempat, tapi kenapa setelahnya mereka jadi aneh begitu? Semua orang-orang bertanya dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk bermanja dengan Luhan jadi kesal sendiri. Dua orang itu ikut dalam ruang lingkup sepuluh orang didepannya.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

"Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah menyanggah pertanyaan sepupunya tadi. "Kalian tidak tertinggal akan apapun."

"Lalu itu apa?" Kali ini Luhan angkat bicara, kedua tangannya ia lipat didada, dagunya mengangkat dan mengarah kepada tangan yang saling menaut itu.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menatap sebentar kearah Jongdae yang menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah samar dikulit pucatnya, ia ingin tertawa. "Ini?"

"..."

"Kim Jongdae, ia kekasihku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_Be ma boy..."_**

**_"_****_Yes, i do..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Few months later..._**

Jongin menatap tingkah kekasihnya, ia ingin menumpahkan tawanya saat itu juga namun ia urungkan daripada Jongdae mengamuk lagi seperti minggu lalu. Jongin berjanji untuk menemuinya demi makan malam berdua, niatnya langsung menjemput Jongdae dari tempat kerja, namun rapat mendadak membuatnya tak sempat. Juga tidak sempat memberitahu kekasihnya. Ia mencarinya tadi, bertanya pada penjaga perusahaan surat kabar dan mereka bilang kalau pegawai sudah pulang semua. Ia ingin sekali langsung ke apartemen Jongdae, namun ia merasa kalau anak itu tidak disana.

Jongdae ternyata berada ditaman kota seperti dugaannya. Anak itu merajuk sambil memakan _icecream_ nya kasar. Jongin terkekeh, akhirnya ia mengejutkan Jongdae. Pemuda itu menutupkan telapaknya pada mata Jongdae. "Ya! Siapa ini?!"

Jongin cekikikkan sendiri. Membuat kening Jongdae berkerut, bibirnya makin maju. "Aku tahu itu kau, dan aku benci padamu. Jadi, enyahlah!"

Jongin melepaskan kedua tangannya, ia duduk diruang kosong pada bangku yang kekasihnya duduki, Jongin tertawa dengan renyah. Jongdae membuang mukanya, "Kau merajuk?"

"Menurutmu?"

"_I'm sorry_.."

"Tidak kali ini, kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji Jongin!"

"Tapi tadi ada rapat mendadak."

"Yasudah sana, pacaran saja dengan rapat tersayangmu!"

Jongin merasa maklum dengan sikap cerewet Jongdae, jadi dia diam saja. Namun tindakannya memeluk erat pinggang dan bersandar pada bahu Jongdae membuat anak itu berdebar sendiri. "Kau tahu, kau adalah manusia paling tidak peka yang pernah aku kenal."

Jongdae mendengus, "_Huh_, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya karena kau terlalu cuek, aku jadi menyukaimu."

Jongdae tidak mau menanggapi Jongin karena lelaki itu akan sangat senang, jadinya ia hanya diam saja. Wajahnya memang merengut, namun jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya yang berkontraksi penuh. Jongin mengecup kilat pipinya, "Kalau aku pacaran dengan rapat dan kantorku, nanti siapa yang aku ciumi?"

"Cium saja temboknya."

"Kau tega membiarkanku mencium tembok?"

"Tentu saja." Entah kenapa ia tertawa, Jongin merengek padanya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyeramkan wajah kekasihnya itu kalau sedang sok imut. Jauh dari kata _adorable_ pastinya. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Huh_, kau jahat!"

Jongin menciumi belakang telinga kekasihnya, Jongdae terkikik geli. "Jongin, _stop_!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu saat itu?" Jongdae mengetes Jongin dengan pertanyaan anehnya, sebenarnya menjurus pada ejekan. Ironi sekali.

"Karena aku yakin kalau kau tahu tentang perasaanku padamu setahun terakhir ini melalui batin kita."

"Melankolis."

"Biarkan saja." Jongin mengecup pipinya lagi. "Kau ingat kata Kyungsoo?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang kita yang berjodoh."

Jongdae terkikik, "Aku ingat." Tangannya merapat pada lengan Jongin. "Jadi kalau menikah tidak perlu repot-repot merubah marga."

Keduanya tertawa, menikmati malam dibawah langit musim semi Los Angeles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Udah tau kan siapa ukenya? Sedikit aja, terimakasih buat semua yang udah review. Ini hanya ff request dari sahabat, jadi seperti tak ada harapan untuk panjang-panjang banget. Maaf yang udah nunggu eonni ngaret bangett T-T gapapa kan ya? Hehe, yang penting gak putus ditengah jalan.. **

**Thanks to:**

**[AlexandriaLexie] [Miyuk] [HyuieYunnie] [VeAmilla] [kimtams] [JungJin] [asdfghjklKaiHun] [KimDaeyu] [Rikanagisa] [mashuang] [PrinceChangsa] [HamsterXiumin] [cheni] [jasminejas]**

**Especially, this fanfict is belong to me—for my friend kimtams.**

**Want to give me some reviews again?**


End file.
